Ep 3
The Walking Dead: New York'' – Episode 3 – ''Precious Greenwich Village, New York – July 2013 Myra lied on her bed, a glass of wine in hand, as she cried. "Hunter, I miss you." She said, looking up into the sky. Danielle came into the room. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. She was in her pajamas and holding a box of tissues. "Mom, can I lay in bed with you?" she asked, choking on her words. "Of course baby." Myra said. "I miss him so much." Danielle said as she got into bed with her mother. "I miss him too Dani." Myra said, stroking her daughter's hair. "It's been three weeks, when are we gonna be able to move on." Danielle asked, stumbling on her words. Myra tried to hold back her tears in front of her daughter. "I don't know babe, I don't know." She said, as they sobbed together. ---- White Plains, New York – May 2015 "Danielle, are you listening?" Jeremy asked, clearly frustrated, as Danielle starred into the distance. "Yeah, yeah. Sorry Jeremy." She apologized. "So Karen and I were talking and we think it's time that we all start working to put together our little community here." Karen nodded her head. "And that means we're assigning each of you a job. Everyone sixteen and above will be working in order to provide a stable living environment here, 'cause honestly, I don't know when this'll all be over." Marina rolled her eyes. "This is such bullshit." She whispered to Shane. Shane looked up at her, but said nothing, annoying Marina. "The jobs are as followed: myself, Virgil, Angelina, and Myra will be looking for new recruits in the area. We need as many extra hands as possible, and if we find the people we meet fit to move in here, they're coming." Jeremy announced to the group. "Wait wait wait, I have to stay with my mom!" Danielle interrupted, jumping up from her seat. "Danielle, your mother will be fine. We're assigning jobs purely based on what each individual is good at, please just trust us. She'll be completely safe with Angelina, Virgil, and Jeremy." Karen said. Furious, Danielle left the room, running into the backyard. Audrey got up from her seat and chased after her. "I'll get her back guys." ---- Audrey stepped into the backyard where a teary-eyed Danielle was breaking down. "Can you just leave me the fuck alone!" Danielle screamed at Audrey. "Danielle, you can talk to me." "I don't fucking know you!" Danielle screamed, interrupting Audrey. Audrey tried to calm down Danielle. "Danielle, listen to me. Your mom is gonna be fine, you have to trust other people." Danielle continued getting more panicked. "No I don't! She's not gonna be ok! Something's gonna ha-" Before Danielle could finish her thought, Audrey slapped her in the face, silencing her. "Danielle, you have to-" Danielle interrupted her. "I don't have to do anything. Now get the fuck outta my face." Audrey looked down at the ground. "If that's what you wish." ---- "Is she doing ok?" Debbie asked, as Audrey stepped back into the house. "She will be, you can continue with the jobs Jeremy." "Very well then. Otto, Eddie, and Lena will be our security guards. Just make sure nothing gets in that shouldn't." Jeremy said. "Audrey, Mike, Marina, Danielle, and Shane will be our supply runners. Scavenge through the city and take anything that could be of use to us." "Myself and Debbie will be taking care of the children, while Claudia will be our cook." Karen began to say as Danielle stepped back into the house. "Well look who decided to come back." She said, as Danielle took a seat next to her mother. "Yeah, sorry about that, I wasn't feeling right in the head." "Very well, Danielle you'll be working as a supply runner along with Audrey, Mike, Marina, and Shane." Karen told her as Danielle nodded her head and looked into her mother's eyes. "Things are gonna be good here mom, I can tell." ---- Greenwich Village, New York – June 2013 Myra and her husband sat on their living room couch with the TV turned on. "Danielle! Hunter! Big Brother's starting! You're gonna miss it!" A sixteen-year-old Danielle walked down the hall and into the living room with her parents. She smiled. "I swear to God this season is gonna be a good one, I can tell right now." "Oh my God I know right, there's so many hot guys this year too!" Myra said. Her husband rolled his eyes and laughed. "Mom, that sounds so weird coming from you." Danielle said as the three of them laughed. "Where's your brother?" asked Myra. Danielle shrugged. "I dunno, I'll check his room." She said, getting up and walking down the hall. "I wonder where that damn boy could be," Myra said, rubbing her chin. Danielle walked back into the living room. "He's not there…" she said, getting worried. "I'm sure he's-" Myra began to say before the telephone rang. ---- White Plains, New York – May 2015 "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Marina screamed throwing her cell phone on her pillow and sitting in the corner. Claudia looked over at her. "Blondie, watch your mouth around the children. Thanks." She said aggressively. "I'm sorry Claudia, I'm just so fuc-, frustrated. So frustrated." Marina said, catching herself. Claudia sat down next to her. "I get you. We're all frustrated. Honestly, what is even happening to our world?" Marina shook her head. "No, sorry, not about this whole zombie situation. It's about Shane. I'm just throwing myself at him but he pushes me away every time. And my parents are no help, all they care about is being thankful that we're all here together, but for once in their lives can they actually fucking help me!" Claudia sighed. "Marina, I think you have to learn to be thankful for what you have. Look around this house; do you see one complete family who hasn't lost anyone? No you don't. You're one of the lucky ones, and you have to realize that. And Shane? He's just a little boy. You don't need him." Claudia said with a smile. Marina smiled back. "You're right." ---- "So where exactly are we going?" Angelina asked, as Jeremy drove his pick-up truck through the city. Virgil rolled his eyes. "We're looking for new recruits, did you listen to a fucking word Jeremy said?" "Give it a rest Virgil. We're just seeing if there's anyone in need we can save." Jeremy interjected. Myra sat next to Angelina in the backseat of the truck, saying nothing and admiring the view. "I've never been to Upstate New York, it sure is pretty up here." Angelina said. "I thought Westchester wasn't considered Upstate?" Jeremy said poking fun of Angelina. Virgil rolled his eyes again. "You two make me wanna feed myself to the brain-dead assholes out there." Angelina froze. "Guys, did you hear that?" Jeremy stopped the car. "Hear what?" Two muffled voices screaming could be heard. "That? Do you not hear the screams?" Jeremy revved the car up and began following the screams. Within a minute they came across a couple. A blonde-haired woman in her thirties and a man about the same age. They were corned by the zombies, forcing them to retreat into a tree. "We have to save them!" Angelina shouted at Jeremy. "Yeah, I know." He said, getting out of the car and taking his gun out. "Angelina, go save them, Virgil and I will hold the zombies off." He said. Angelina ran to the tree, pistol in-hand, as Virgil and Jeremy shot the zombies from the truck while Myra stayed inside. "Danny, I'm so fucking scared!" the woman screamed. "It's ok Jenny, we'll be fine." The man responded, trying to keep his cool. Angelina crept around the zombies and climbed into the tree with the couple. "Guys, we're here to save you, just come with me." Angelina told them, as she heard bullets being fired. "Holy shit, you're our saviors!" The woman shouted. "Yeah," Angelina said, chuckling awkwardly. "Come out the tree from the back, my friends are holding off the zombies." As they began climbing out, Jenny lost her footing and tripped. "Jenny!" Danny screamed. "I'm ok, I'm ok," she said, holding onto a branch by her hands. "I'll pull you back up." He said. As Danny began pulling Jenny back into the tree, the weight became too much and they both fell into the zombie den below them, becoming torn into pieces by the flesh-eating creatures. "Holy shit." Angelina said, almost in tears. Angelina ran to the others by the pickup truck, avoiding the zombies, only to find no one there. She hears Jeremy's voice in the other direction. "ANGELINA, THIS WAY!" As she looks, she sees Jeremy, Virgil, and Myra by a wire fence, signaling her over. As she turns her head back towards the pickup truck, she feels a zombie grab on her arm. Panicking, she takes out her gun and shoots it in the head without looking. She runs over to the others, shooting her gun left and right at the impending man-eating creatures. "We have to hop this fence, and then walk back to the house. The truck got overrun with zombies." Jeremy yells to Angelina as she nears them. The four of them begin climbing the fence and narrowly escape the zombies chasing after them. As Angelina, Virgil, and Jeremy landed on the other side of the fence, Myra's foot was hooked in one of the holes and as she tried to jump off, she hung upside down and a crack was heard, scaring everyone. ---- Greenwich Village, New York – June 2014 Myra sat alone in her bedroom, reading a book with a glass of wine in her hand. Danielle walked in. "Hey mom," she said, taking a seat on the bed with her mother. "Good morning Dani, how are you?" Myra responded with a smile on her face. "I'm good. So it's been a year today, how are you feeling?" Danielle asked. Myra seemed confused. "A year since what?" "A year since Hunter passed. Mom, you knew this?" Myra was clearly still confused, but tried her hardest to pretend she wasn't. "Well, Dad wanted to know if you were feeling up to going out with the family today?" Danielle asked, putting her hand on her mother's shoulder. "Danielle, sweetheart, I have a question." "Yes Mom?" Myra looked into Danielle's eyes. "Who's Hunter?" ---- White Plains, New York – May 2015 Jeremy ran into the house with Myra in his arms. Danielle ran into the living room, anticipating their arrival. "Oh my fucking God, what happened to her?!" she shouted. "Danielle, she's gonna-" Angelina began to say, trying to comfort her. "Shut the fuck up! You don't know anything!" Danielle yelled, interrupting her. Jeremy set Myra down on the sofa. "Danielle, listen to me. You're going to start treating Angelina and Audrey with respect, or we're going to have a problem. Ok?" Danielle looked distant. "Ok?" Jeremy asked, in a deep and intimidating tone. "Ok ok ok, just somebody please tell me what the fuck happened to her!" "We were cornered by zombies, had to hop the fence. Her foot got caught and there was a crack. We don't know anything else." Virgil stated. "Dani, listen to me baby. I'll be fine. Don't worry." Myra said, trying to comfort her daughter. "This is why we should've had the same job, I need to keep an eye on you mom!" Myra shook her head. "Dani, I'm a grown woman, I'm fine." Danielle began to shed a tear. "No, you're not fine mom. You're never gonna be fine. You don't realize that because of the disease, but you will never be fine again in your life." Myra touched Danielle's cheek. "Baby, are you fine?" The End Category:Twdny